This invention relates to a full-width scouring station, particularly for use with delicate printed fabrics.
There are currently known various types of full-width fabric scouring stations; such known designs generally include a scouring tank, wherethrough the fabric being scoured is caused to pass which rests upon a rotating drum, spraying nozzles being further provided which act upon the fabric such as to remove impurities.
Such known types, while providing generally satisfactory results, have proved at times unsuitable for processing certain types of fabric; that is, it is not infrequent for the immersion of the fabric in the scouring liquid containing tank to adversely affect the fabric, especially where the scouring liquid itself is only imperfectly filtered.
Another drawback exhibited by the known designs is that the scouring jets are directed onto the fabric side corresponding to the reverse or opposite side to the side whereon the printing has been carried out, which tends to weaken the scouring action, since the scouring liquid jet, before it can act on the impurity or dye particles to be removed, has to pass through the fabric itself.